I see you
by loui506g
Summary: She had been a child prodigy, an artist, now a blind former painter, singer and song writer. She might be blind, but she "sees" so much more, will she be able to open the eyes or heart of one of our favorite turtles? And how will she cope with accepting her past and the loss of her sister? Can she ever get a new family?


_It is dark, so dark… and he is coming towards her… her father…the person who should protect her… he thought that he was doing the right thing... pushing the needles inside her. She begged "please daddy, no more!". She could sense her sister near her, but she was not breathing… "why is Lena not breathing!? Please let me go to her, I don't want this!". "shhh its going to be okay, I think that this will do it", he says as he plunges the last syringe into her. She lets out an agonizing scream as the contents is flowing into her, the pain is too much…_

Iris woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She could still feel her heart beating fast as the memories of the nightmare flowed through her. It's just the same old nightmare, she thought to herself as she moved to turn off the alarm. It had been so long since she last had thought about the past. "Hmm I should stop staying up so long" she mumbled to herself as she got up. She picked up her watch from her nightstand and felt the time with her fingers. Oh fuck! I'm late! Not again! she rushed over to her closet and picked the first hanger with full set of clothes on. Tina had put the outfit together for her the day before, to be honest she did not care that much about her appearance, as she could not see. It's not like she was totally blind, she could still see some color or if it was dark or not, she also had some "extra abilities" after what had happened in her father's lab.

Tina was her best friend and loved fashion and insisted to help her, when she had heard about the new job opportunity that had been offered to Iris. "You should care more about how you represent yourself, you are a pretty girl, but you dress like a slob!" and then Tina had dragged her to her closet to try on clothes, not her favorite pastime, but she was still grateful that Tina would help her. Iris did truly not know what she would do without her, she was her best friend, or more like only friend.

She quickly brushed her hair up into a ponytail, before she left her apartment. Breakfast would have to wait till after her job interview. As she waited for her bus to show up, she could hear the voices of children laughing, smell the perfume from the lady besides her and hear the heartbeats of the couple beside her. The girl was clearly nervous around the guy, her heart was beating fast and her voice was almost jumping with excitement when he would get close to her. The girl did clearly like him. People often underestimated her because of her blindness, but in truth it was an advantage to her. Even though she was blind, she could "see" so much more. Her senses were incredibly sharp, it could often help her know when people were lying to her, and through her trials she had gained a few extra skills. She could somehow "feel" her surroundings, through soundwaves or the friction, she did not really understand it, but it enabled her to walk around without aid like a cane or a dog. She had also devolved fast reflexes and she knew that she was stronger than the average athlete. The lady started to walk as the bus arrived and the she stubbled. She had almost fallen in front of the bus, but Iris managed to grab her arm and yank her back into safety. She had reacted on impulse, normally she would not try to get too much attention, but in the end, she did not like people getting hurt. So, she reacted and the lady was now thanking her, but stopped when she realized that Iris was blind. "Your blind? But, how did you?", "instincts, I guess? I really have to go now sorry", she had just gotten on the bus, as the lady stopped her and gave her a small card "I want to repay you, but I don't know how, so call me if you ever need a favor", before Iris could thank her, the bus closed its doors and drove off.

Down in the sewers in a different part of New York, the turtles had their lair. They were no longer teenagers, they were now 21, but because of the way they looked, they could not enjoy any of the privileges of turning 21. Leo had gotten up early that morning, he had not slept well and to clear out his thoughts, he had gone down to meditate. He knew that he was becoming restless, the Shredder was gone, but some of the Foot Clan still hung around, though it had been a long time since he last had seen them. It worried him deeply, but he was also worried for his brothers. Donnie had lately spent all his time in his lab, and Leo did not know what he was doing. Mikey hadn't changed much, but he had lately not been as cheerful as usual, it was normally nice that he wasn't goofing around being a pain in the ass, however it was beginning to affect them all. Raph had gotten better at controlling his anger and focused it on his training, but he was beginning to sneak out often and not return before several hours later. Master Splinter had noticed the changes too, though he had not mentioned anything yet. It seemed as they all were restless and as if they were waiting for something big, but what could it be?


End file.
